Każdy oddech, który bierzesz
by sassyholmes
Summary: Post-Reichenbach Fall. John usiłuje poradzić sobie z żałobą po stracie najbliższego przyjaciela. I jakoś sobie radzi. Jednak pewnego dnia wszystko, co brał za pewnik zostaje wywrócone do góry nogami.


Sherlock Holmes & John Watson

Every breathe you take, every move you make...

song: Sting - "Every Breathe You Take"

W jednej chwili całe życie Johna stanęło mu przed oczami: nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo, siostra alkoholiczka upijająca się dniami i nocami, misja w Afganistanie, postrzelenie, poznanie Sherlocka i zamieszkanie z nim, to uczucie adrenaliny krążące mu w krwioobiegu, gdy łapali przestępców.

Stał z komórką przy uchu kompletnie unieruchomiony, porażony tym co zobaczył. Jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymało, aby potem jeszcze szybciej bić. Krew szumiała mu w uszach, a przed oczami pojawiały się czarne mroczki. Rozchylił usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Gardło miał ściśnięte od nadmiaru emocji. W jego głowie hulała pustka i żadna myśl mu nie przychodziła. Widział tylko jedno: stojącego Sherlocka na skraju dachu szpitala 's. Nie słyszał nawet co słynny detektyw do niego mówi. Widział tylko jego sylwetkę z łopoczacym płaszczem i niebieskim szalikiem wokół szyi.

-John, słyszysz mnie? - po chwili jego mózg ponownie włączył swoje funkcje.

-Tak. -wyszeptał ledwo dosłyszalnym szeptem John, nieodrywając wzroku od przyjaciela. Mimo dalekiej odległości i wysokości dostrzegał jak czarne loczki Sherlocka rozwiewają się na wietrze. Stał tam, gdzie wysiadł. Sherlock nie pozwolił mu się zbliżyć nawet na krok.

-John, wiem, że to nieodpowiednia chwila, ale zostawię Ci to jako mój list. - usłyszał miękki baryton.

-J-jaki list? -spytał otępiałym głosem John, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę ze swojej głupoty. Nie wymagało to odpowiedniej dedukcji, aby domyśleć się o jaki list mu chodzi.

-Pożegnalny. Od paru miesięcy chciałem Ci to powiedzieć, ale nie wiedziałem jak zareagujesz. A teraz jest odpowiednia na to chwila. - Sherlock odpowiedział łamiącym się głosem. Z dachu szpitala doskonale widział postać Johna, który stał jak wryty. Znał Johna jak własną kieszeń. I cenił go jako przyjaciela i jako kompana. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał tego jak teraz. Od zawsze odcinał się od ludzi, tłumił emocje w sobie, odizolowywał się od innych poprzez sarkazm i ironię. Nie potrafił poczuć jakichkolwiek emocji oprócz samouwielbienia swojego geniuszu. A miłość była dla niego tylko i wyłącznie zjawiskiem obcym i reakcją chemiczną. A potem w jego zimny świat wkroczył John wraz ze swoimi swetrami i herbatkami oraz bezinteresowną życzliwością, której otoczenie Sherlocka mu poskąpiło. A teraz stał pod budynkiem z telefonem przy uchu sparaliżowany widokiem, który zobaczył. Holmes był niemal pewny, że Watson już biegłby w kierunku wejścia do szpitala, a potem schodami na samą górę, gdyby nie jego wyraźne życzenie, aby się nie ruszał.

-Co...chcesz...mi...powiedzieć? - głos Johna niebezpiecznie zadrżał od nakumulowanych w nim emocji. Ścisnął mocniej komórkę w swoim ręku. Tak naprawdę nie chciał usłyszeć tego co miał usłyszeć, lecz pragnął, aby jego przyjaciel znalazł się tuż obok niego, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Teraz patrzył bezradny na majaczącą przed jego oczami postać wielkiego geniusza dedukcji i obserwacji, Sherlocka Holmesa. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju detektyw-konsultant wziął głęboki wdech. To, co teraz miał powiedzieć miało zmienić życie Watsona jak i jego. Jak jego? Przecież i tak za chwilę będzie martwy.

-To,że...Kocham Cię, John. Żegnaj. - po tych słowach odrzucił komórkę na bok. W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, które nieproszone spłynęły po policzkach mężczyzny.

 _Miłość jest słabością okazywaną przez stronę przegraną._

Jego własne słowa obiły mu się w zakamarkach umysłu. Zagryzł wargę niemal do krwi. Koniec ze zbędnymi sentymentami. Rozłożył ramiona i zrobił krok w przód. Nie napotkał przeszkody i spadł z dachu szpitala. Ostatnie co usłyszał to krzyk Johna.

-SHERLOCK! - krzyknął ex-żołnierz, który stał jak osłupiały i patrzył się jak jego najlepszy przyjaciel ( a może ktoś więcej) zlatuje z dachu czteropiętrowego szpitala St. Barts. Czas jakby stanął w miejscu, a wszystko wokół zwolniło. John z rozchylonymi wargami zobaczył jak ciało Sherlocka rozbija się o chodnik. Po chwili dotarło do niego co się stało i ruszył biegiem w stronę przyjaciela. Wokół powoli się zbierał mała grupka gapiów. Były lekarz wojskowy przepchał się między nimi i upadł z łoskotem na kolana tuż przy martwym ciele detektywa. Jego ciało odrętwiało. Wzrokiem wodził po czarnych lokach zlepionych czerwonawą cieczą oraz oczach, w których odbijał się budynek, nic więcej. Dotknął nadgarstka. Zimny, prawie lodowaty. Brak pulsu. Mężczyzna jak przez mgłę reagował na to co się dookoła niego dzieje. Jacyś ludzie odciągnęli go od Sherlocka. Martwego Sherlocka. Jego serce w tej chwili pękło. Szkoda, że nikt tego nie usłyszał.

2,5 roku później:

-Dziękuję bardzo, to już wszystko na dzisiaj. - ostatnia pacjentka wyszła z gabinetu lekarskiego. John oparł się wygodnie i odetchnął. Dzisiejszy dzień dał mu się nieźle w kość. Przeciągnął się i usłyszał jak mu strzelają kości. Spojrzał zmęczonym wzrokiem na zegar. Dobiegała 21. Czas się zbierać. Wstał i zebrawszy wszystkie papiery, zgasił światło i wyszedł z gabinetu. Dobrze, że dzisiaj nie miał nocnej zmiany. Opierając się na swojej lasce, która towarzyszyła mu od prawie 3 lat, wyszedł z kliniki, uprzednio żegnając się z Sarah, która pracowała jako recepcjonistka. Popchnąwszy drzwi, świeże i chłodne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz. Było ciemno, a na ulicach powoli robiło się pusto. John stukając laską o chodnik szedł wolno przed siebie do swojego małego, obskurnego mieszkanka, do którego wprowadził się tuż po śmierci Sherlocka. Nie mógł dłużej mieszkać na Baker Street. Z tym miejscem wiązało się zbyt dużo wspomnień związanych z osobą nieżywego detektywa.

-"Oto, do czego doprowadziłeś, Moriarty." - pomyślał z zawiścią John, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na oparciu laski. Wydarzenia, które rozegrały się kilka lat wcześniej odbiły się głębokim piętnem na życiu byłego wojskowego, który nadal się nie pozbierał po tej traumie. Było dużo gorzej niż po powrocie z Afganistanu. Przystanął. Koszmary dręczyły go coraz rzadziej i bał się, panicznie się bał, że wspomnienia niedługo się zamarzą, zatrą. A chciał go pamiętać jak najdłużej.

Tymczasem:

Czarny, elegancki samochód stanął na rogu Maple Street. Przyciemniana szyba rozsunęła się bezszelestnie.

-Nadal chcesz mu się ujawnić? - Mycroft uważnie spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata, który z niewidocznym dla oka poruszeniem patrzył jak John odchodzi. Pod maską spokoju i stoicyzmu patrzył na oddalającą się sylwetkę przyjaciela, a może kogoś więcej?

-Tak i nie zadawaj tego samego pytania po raz setny i enty. - odpowiedział Sherlock lekko zniecierpliwiony głupimi uwagami brata. Mycroft tego nie skomentował i w milczeniu obserwował reakcje Sherlocka. Zdążył już zauważyć, że detektywowi bardzo zależy na Johnie, który stał się nieodłączną częścią jego życia i pracy. Czarnowłosy na pytania o to, czy mu zależy na nim, zaprzeczał, ale to było ewidentne kłamstwo.

-To w takim razie wiedz, że doktor Watson prowadzi zupełnie inne życie. - zauważył starszy z nich. Detektyw spojrzał na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

-Jakie życie? Przecież mnie nie było 3 lata. - odparł zgryźliwie. Słowa brata jednak zakiełkowały w jego genialnym umyśle. A co jeśli John nie będzie chciał przyjąć jego argumentów i wyrzuci ze swojego życia? Ta myśl prześladowała go przez cały ten okres, gdy rozbijał siatkę Moriarty'ego we wschodniej Europie: mroźna Syberia, gorąca Chorwacja, umiarkowana Serbia. A teraz znów tu jest, w tętniącym życiem Londynie.

-Spotyka się z kimś. - oznajmił mu Mycroft, uważnie się w niego wpatrując. Sherlock gwałtownie się ku niemu zwrócił.

-Co?! - wybałuszył oczy na brata. Maska obojętności i braku uczuć ostatecznie upadła, dając wyjść nieznanemu obliczowi Holmesa. Mycroft uśmiechnął się uprzejmie. Rybka dała się złapać na haczyk.

-Tak myślałem. Nie oszukasz mnie, Sherlock. Ty coś czujesz do niego, ale nie chcesz się do tego przyznać. A wracając do tematu, to jest to miła blondynka. Pracuje w szpitalu jako pielęgniarka. - skomentował Mycroft, uderzając cicho parasolką.

-Miła? Blondynka? - Sherlock nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Jego plan nawet nie wypalił, a tu trzeba go będzie przyspieszyć. Detektyw liczył się z tą możliwością, że będzie walczył o serce doktora, ale i tak ta nowina zwaliła go z nóg (dobrze, że siedział.).

-Nie masz z nią szans. Lepiej sobie odpuść. To i tak nic nie da. - słowa Mycrofta boleśnie i bezlitośnie wbiły mu się do świadomości.

-Sherlock Holmes nigdy się nie poddaje. Nigdy. - po tych słowach wysiadł z samochodu i ruszył opustoszałą i ociemniałą ulicą. Mycroft patrzył jak jego brat znika za zakrętem.

-Co ta miłość z nim robi? - pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i odjechał w ciszy.

John siedział przy stole popijając ostatnią już tego dnia herbatę. Przygryzał do tego kanapki z szynką i pomidorem. Zwyczajna, nudna rutyna. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że poziom adrenaliny ostatecznie zanikł i nic go już nie zaskoczy. Z Lestradem nie kontaktował się od czasu Upadku (tak to nazywał w myślach, bo nazwanie rzeczy po imieniu nie szło mu najlepiej, nie mógł nawet o tym pomyśleć). Po spożyciu skromnej kolacji, zmył naczynia i udał się do swojej sypialni. Otworzył drzwi i położył się do łóżka. Zaczął się tępo wpatrywać w sufit.

-No tak, kolejna nieprzespana noc. -mruknął do siebie, sięgając po opakowanie środków nasennych, które towarzyszyły mu od 3 lat. Normalni ludzie by się już uzależnili, ale nie John. Przymknął powieki i zażył 2 tabletki. Przełknął gorzki ich smak. Jednak nie dane mu było zasnąć, gdy z dołu dobiegły go jakieś hałasy. Jego natychmiastową reakcją było spięcie. Ktoś włamał mu się do domu. Po cichu wstał z łóżka i na bosaka udał się do salonu. Serce zaczęło mu walić jak młot. Krople potu zrosiły jego czoło. Zacisnął pięści i wychylił się zza rogu. Pośród ciemności zobaczył zarys sylwetki, był to mężczyzna, wysoki i postawny. Chodził tam i z powrotem jakby nie umiał się zdecydować. John przygryzł wargę obserwując osobnika. Ujawnić się czy nie? Zachowanie włamywacza go zadziwiało. Mężczyzna podchodził do zdjęć poustawianych na kominku i dotykał je, a potem odstawiał. Po chwili siadał w wysłużonym fotelu i opierał się o niego. John domyślał się, że zamyka powieki i wzdycha niemal bezgłośnie. Wtedy go trafiło. Tylko jedna osoba mogła tak robić. Sherlock. Oparł się o ścianę i zsunął się na podłogę. Szok, który nim wstrząsnął paraliżował go. Przecież On nie żył od prawie 3 lat! Zatkał sobie usta dłonią, z których już wymsknął się pojedynczy szloch.

-John? - z ciemności dobiegł go tak bardzo znajomy baryton. Po chwili tuż obok niego klęczał Sherlock. Światło Księżyca wpadające przez nieosłonięte okno oblewało mlecznym blaskiem sylwetkę detektywa, który teraz wyglądał prawie, że jak Bóg. Stalowoszare przechodzące w odcień błękitu oczy lustrowały go uważnie, a wargi zacisnęły się w cienką linię.

-To niemożliwe...Przecież ty nie żyjesz! Nie, nie, nie ! Znowu zaczynam mieć halucynacje. Nie! - John gwałtownie powstał w podłogi jednocześnie przewracając Sherlocka. Zatoczył się i spojrzał w obiekt swoich halucynacji.

-John. Jestem tu. Przepraszam Cię za to, że nie odzywałem się przez te 3 lata. Tak bardzo Cię przepraszam. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo tęskniłem za Tobą. Przez ten czas dużo o Tobie, o nas myślałem. Ja...musiałem zniknąć. On by Was zabił, Ciebie, panią Hudson, Lestrade'a...Nie miałem wyjścia. Na szczęście wszyscy snajperzy zostali wytropieni i zabici.- Sherlock spuścił głowę jakby mu było wstyd za to co zrobił. A może mu było?

-Ty ich zabiłeś? - wychrypiał cicho Watson, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Wciąż był w ciężkim szoku po tym jak zobaczył żywego Sherlocka. Przez te 3 lata przeżywał potworne męki i katusze, starał się żyć z dnia na dzień, które zblakły i zszarzały po odejściu najbardziej błyskotliwego i jedynego w swoim rodzaju detektywa-konsultanta. W obecnej chwili stał jakby nigdy nic się nie stało.

-Tak. Wytropienie ich nie nastręczało mi trudności. Tylko ten ostatni nie dawał się tak łatwo złapać. No, ale w końcu i jego się pozbyłem. - słowa popłynęły z ust młodszego mężczyzny niczym ulotna melodia.

-Mówisz o zabijaniu tak lekko jakby to była zabawa. No, ale czego oczekuję po socjopacie. -prychnął John odzyskując dawną werwę. Sherlock zmrużył oczy, obserwując chodzącego tam i z powrotem Watsona. Rozumiał jego rozgoryczenie, rozżalenie i złość. Przewidział to. Wiedział, że zranił go najboleśniej jak tylko mógł.

-Przepraszam, John, ja...- nie dokończył, bo zdenerwowany doktor walnął go prosto w twarz z prawego sierpowego.

-No. Teraz rachunki zostały wyrównane, choć nadal mam ochotę Ci przyłożyć. - rzekł jak gdyby nigdy nic John, wyciągając dłoń w stronę leżącego Sherlocka. Ten uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Chwycił ją i wstał. Ta noc była niezwykle długa.


End file.
